Shattered Sanctuary
by twilightscrystalshadow
Summary: Gaara's curiosity leads him to fallow after a certain Leafnin. What could cause Gaara to watch over anyone? Read and find out


I do not own Naruto nor the characters within, though I wish I did.

_Thoughts_

Other thoughts 

Can you gess who the second character is?

Something was seriously wrong, off, not normal. Then again people tell me that my perseptions of life are skewed for one reson or another, but even I knew something was seeriously amiss. There are few constans in a shinobi's life but there were always somethings you could rely on the sky is blue, water's wet, Usumaki's loud, air exists, stone is hard, and shit happens.

This was one of those things that shook the list of what you could safely rely on. That look, those eyes, and that feeling did not belong anywere with in a thirty foot radious of that nin and most expecialy not upon that face. If I were Usumaki, wich I seriously consider thanking the gods for not beeing, I would go down there and anoy the crap out of him untill he got fed up and told me what was wrong. This, obviously, would not work for me. I have a tendancy to well... not make things better, but seeing that look one HIM of all people ment the world was iether about to end or something very bad was about to happen, and despite my lack of people skills I knew it was not wise to leave him alone.

So I did the only thing I could think of I fallowed him, not obvioulsy of corse, but he didn't even seem to notice anything so I might have been able to walk right behind him with out him even seeing me. That only added to the growing list of things that was worrying me, that worry fell some where under the look on his face and slightly above the fact that he was wandering alone twords the woods at one a.m., and despite myself I find my heart is begining to race it doesn't make sense. Then again maybe it'd make sense if I was normal, in any case I fallowed him into the forest.

_This isn't good,_ my mind noted as I realized how far into the woods we/he had traveled. _What is he up to... He's WHA!!! _ Despite myself I was a bit taken aback when he started striping. Not that he stripped compleatly, mind you, but I found it suprizing, socking, and fasenating all at the same time.

The junin vest was slid slowly off his broad shoulders and was placed tenederly on the ground near by, slowly with lithe grace he straitned and removed his shirt, wich was much to my suprize since I had thought his outfit a single body suit. Pale patches of moonlight clung to his chissled form, the dark tan aquired after days and years of training outdoors was not so much marred as accented by pale scars that held testament to his resolve, his unwillingness to retreat, and the strenght of his heart.

When I was younger I had seen a statue of a war god his body perfectly formed, every muscle taunt and trained, beautiful, and leathle. For many years I thought that the war god's statue was the most beautiful thing I had held witness to. A warrior, weapon, and god all roled into one terrafiyingly beautiful creature, and now I feel as though I am seeing that devine creatue, who's statue failed to do him justice, made maifest in the shinobi before me.

I shivered slightly, feeling as though I were some unwanted trespaser into this god's sanctuary, but I could not force myself to leave nor even to look away from the figure below me in the clearing. I watched in silence as the god gently placed the shirt on top of the vest he had previoulsly shed and slowly unwrapped the long bands of cloth from around his form. Incrementaly reveiling more hardened muscles and scars, inch by tantalizing inch, as he whent about his silent task roling the bandages back up as he removed them.

I watched untill all that the cloth had been removed from the waist up, leaving this warrior god with his marvilus chest opened to the cool night air. Then something glinted in the night, tearing my eyes off the hardened muscles that flexed so interestingly with every movement that this godlike shinobi made. It took me less than a second to recognize the threat, a kunia. I'd seen plenty of them in my life, most of them as they were coming twords me, and that is when I felt my blood run cold. It was then when I remembered what had urged me to follow, not to leave him alone, to push into dangerous woods which could kill the unwarry easily.

Hardened hands turned the blade tenderly, calussed fingers traced the edges of the form more gently and more lovingly than any lover, I had seen. His attention was focused solely on the dagger; tracing, curessing, petting, and stroking it in a way that made me feel every odd and embarassed. It was as though it were a lovers trist I was watching instead of what was truely going on, but a larger part was disterbed. Not becaues of the gental actions but because He of all people did not pick up or use a kunia, or any weapon, except himself. Seeing him holding a blade was wrong! And only added to the list that was making me worry, damn it.

I gasped in horro as a small voice in the back of my mind put together the pieces for me. _**Such a waste, the fool's planing to off himself. If he wanted to...**_ I didn't listen to what else the voice had to say. I was in motion, pushing off the branch that had been my purch. Hoping that for once my reaction time would be quicker than his. I watched with growing dread as the world seemed to slow down. I saw the muscles twich in his arm that changed the position of the kunia's point to face him. I saw those deep onix eyes close as the hand holding the kunia drew back. I watched in sickening despair as I realized I could never cover the distance in time. My eyes were wide as I saw the kunia pluge towrds the godly chest aimed unerroringly at the heart.

Then the world stopped.

Read and Reveiw please! If I get enough demands I might make more...

I'm so 3V1L. Let me know what you think. .- Flames welcome, and yes I count them as reviews.


End file.
